


Tag You're It.

by WeAreWritingHistory_18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Coming soon., F/M, I made this in english class lmao, Kidnapping, Louis gets kidnapped (?), M/M, Mystery, There will probably be more characters added, Underage Louis, Young Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWritingHistory_18/pseuds/WeAreWritingHistory_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st chapter is the summary it wouldn't fit.</p><p>A fic about Louis being kidnapped but no ones as innocent as they seem. Who could have done this?</p><p>-The title is from the song by Melanie Martinez 'Tag You're It'-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (The italics is the kidnapper's POV)

**Summary**

  
05:30. It was only 05:30 when it all changed. That early in the morning and everything was snatched away from them in a blink of an eye.

You see Harry was an average 18 year old, his brother Liam was an average 19 year old and their step-brother, Louis, was 16. Well, they all were ‘average’. But as soon as the clock struck 05:30, they couldn’t be. Not anymore. Not after what happened.

_Louis. Oh, Louis. So close yet so far away from my grasp. My first pick, my only choice. But the others, I’ll let them pass. Louis so young and curious, didn’t expect for this to happen. Not at 05:30 in the morning. In a slumber, who would expect it. To be taken away to somewhere so far, so foreign…?_

The DVD player continuously buzzing and his Phone on his bedside cabinet. In a hospital bed Harry lay silently, liam lightly snoring in the chair beside him. He couldn’t sleep he felt on edge. Like something, somewhere, bad was going to occur. Little did he know that it would affect him so much. But they do say that the closest people to you hurt you the most.

How could they be so cruel..? To hurt him like that? To hurt Louis like that? To put them all through so much pain and guilt?

At 05:45 it was all over. He could do nothing about it. It was simply over. The clocks can’t be reversed, nothing can be fixed now…

  
_Or so he thought..._

**_COMING SOON..._ **


	2. How It All Began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: right so this is the first chapter of the story! I hope you guys like this and just as a warning as this is underage there is underage kissing in this chapter - but no smut sorry. I didn't know if I should've done this as a one shot but imma do it as chapters. Thanks for the kudos and comments as well ily!
> 
> -A <3

Tag was our favourite game when we were younger. We could spend hours at a time playing it until we got sweaty and our legs were weak and aching. It’d be me on, then him, then someone else. We’d all play it together. All 4 of us.

 

But eventually we slowly grew out of it. We also grew apart. We drifted into our own groups when we got into highschool and it was as if we hadn’t known each other in the first place. Yeah, one may have been my brother and the other 2 my best friends but it just didn’t work.

 

**^-^**

 

For me and Liam I guess it was kind of hard. Watching our dad get re-married only a year after mom had died. I guess we grew to love our new family, though. We moved to Doncaster, to a new school and a new house.

 

Zayn and Niall were long forgotten. We didn’t need them.

 

 _“Christopher Columbus was to have figured out that the earth is round and discovered America. These aren’t true as_ _Ancient Greek mathematicians had formulated theories about the roundness of Earth some 2,000 years before Columbus lived. Also, while many credit Columbus with the discovery of America, viking Leif Erikson actually discovered it first in 1,000 A.D.”_

 

To be honest, I wasn’t even listening to the professor at the front. I was too busy thinking about how fast the past decade has gone by.

 

“That’s all for today,” The professor shouts out over the noise, “Have a safe weekend and remember exam week is only a month away!”

 

I packed away my laptop and hurried out of the classroom. Rushing down the hallways and out of the front entrance, I reached my motorcycle. Jumping on, I put my helmet on and kept my black backpack on my back..

 

Red light, green light, green light, red light and then I was there. Doncaster high.

 

I saw Louis reading a book on a bench. Climbing off my motorcycle I walked over to him.

 

“Oi!” I shouted when I was about 2 metres from him, a grin on my face. Smiling back he stood up.

 

“You’re late.” He said jutting his bottom lip out in a mock pout.

 

“I had history as my last lesson. You should know, by now, that it’s all the way at the back of the school.”

 

“Still”

 

“Come on then we better get home for dinner, yeah?” I said holding out the other helmet. He put his book back into his backpack and climbed on. Once he had his helmet secured onto his head and his arms wrapped around my waist, I started up the engine and drove us home.

 

**^-^**

 

 _“Looking at you holding on to his waist makes my skin crawl. That should be me not him. Oh Lou, one day it will. You’ll soon be mine. All mine. You will love me just as much as I love you. But if you resist... Well,_ **_then_ ** _we’ll have a problem.”_

 

**^-^**

 

Sighing, I take off my helmet. I turn around to see Louis struggling.

 

“You need a bit of help?” I say chuckling. I reach, over flip up his visor and undo it at the neck.

 

“Thanks,” He says easily slipping off the helmet, “What’s for dinner?”

 

“I’m not sure. What do you want?”

 

“Oh, right well we could have like… Burgers…?”

 

Chuckling I say, “Well I’m cooking while mom and dad are away so sure.”

 

Giving me a shy smile back, he walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. I follow behind. We stand there for about 30 seconds waiting for a snotty nosed Liam to open the door.

 

“You look terrible, Li.” I say trying to hide my smirk as Louis giggles quietly.

 

“ _Ha ha_.” Liam says back with a nazily voice and a roll of his eyes.

 

Louis walks past Liam and heads for the stairs so I ask him if he could take my jacket up as well as my backpack. Agreeing, he runs up the stairs whilst Liam’s disappeared to the living room and I go to the kitchen to start on the burgers.

 

About 10 minutes later the chips are in the oven and the burgers are frying in a pan.

 

“Mmmmmm. Ugh, they smell amazing!”

 

“Oh! Well hi to you to.” I mutter back under my breath, jumping slightly, as Louis jumps onto the counter next to me, placing his round, perky bottom onto it.

 

I shake my head. I shouldn’t be thinking about my step-brother’s ass.

 

“How long until they’re done, Haz?”

 

_‘Why does he sound so fucking innocent? God I really shouldn’t be thinking about him like this.!’_

 

“Errrrrr… About another 5/10 minutes.” I say meeting his eyes and causing him to slightly blush and look away.

 

**^-^**

 

After dinner I rush to my room after helping Harry clean away the table and wash the dishes.

 

I open the lid of my laptop and click open my tabs and go onto my recent messages from ‘moonlight_paradise_.’.

**(A/N: I did do like a pic of the chat but I don't know how to put it on so I've typed it- Italics = Lou)**

* * *

 

**_moonlight_paradise_._ **

_I'm back! :)_

**Yay! (:**

_Wuu2_

  **Nothing just watching**

 **stuff wbu, love? (;**

_Well my step-brother just_

_made burgers :)))))_

**Which one?**

_Harry <3                                                                           _

_I gtg coz I think Harry's_

_coming up so I'll talk to u_

_tomorrow :) <3                                                                                     _

                                                     **Okay bye Lou! (; <3**

_Bye ^^) <3                                                                _

* * *

 

I quickly shut the lid of my laptop as my door opens.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey. Erm, Lou can we talk?”

 

As he comes and sits on the edge of my bed I start to feel worried.

 

“Yeah. So what’s up?” I ask trying to mask that I was nervous.

 

He looks at me and we stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before I look away not wanting to do anything stupid. This crush I have on him is destroying me. I can’t even look at him as I’m too scared that I might do something stupid - _like kissing him._

 

He grabs my chin softly and moves my head so that I’m looking at him. He slowly leans in closer, switching his gaze from my eyes to my li -.

 

“Hey Lou is Har-… Nevermind. Hey Haz I need you to come help with the duvet on the couch.”

 

We pull away from each other as Liam walks in. Harry leaves with Liam downstairs and brings Liam’s duvet up to his bedroom, across the hall, along with his pillows. I plug my earphones in, open up my book and start reading - hoping that it would take my mind off what just happened. But then Harry’s back in my room and is locking my door.

 

“Haz…?”

 

He doesn’t reply. Instead he’s in front of me in a matter of seconds and his lips are on mine. He pushes my book and phone out of my hands and moves them to the floor. I slowly start kissing him back as he leans over me.

 

He moves his mouth to my neck as I tangle my fingers into his hair.

 

“Harry.” I squeak out. He stops sucking on my neck and looks back into my eyes.

 

“Fuck. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He mutters sounding out of breath. He placed his knuckles, lightly, onto my cheeks and pushed my fringe out of my eyes. I lean back in sealing our lips into another kiss.

 

“I’ve gotta go I said I’d meet up with Ed.” He breathes out, separating our kiss again, keeping his eyes closed.

 

“Right, okay. I said I’d meet up with Eleanor anyways.”

 

“El?”

 

 _‘Shit!’_ I think as my phone pings. I got a text from El saying that she’s ill so we can’t go shopping. _Great!_

 

“Erm. Well, El is like…- Well like she’s sick now so… I won’t be going- I guess…?” I squeak out. It turns out to sound more like a question than a statement.

 

“Wait! You have a boyfriend?!”

 

“What?! No _she’s_ just a friend. But like I’m not meeting her now…?”

 

“Right. Okay well I’ll see you later.”

 

“Bu-Why? I wanna go with you,” I question, whilst he glares at me, “Riiiight. I won’t go then.”

 

“Thanks, love. I’ll see you later.” He says leaning in and giving me one more kiss before he get’s up and leaves.

 

**^-^**

 

 _‘Eleanor’_ I’ve heard that name somewhere. I remember it from when I was younger.  I remember from when we used to play… Tag…?

 

**^-^**

 

I went and met Ed at the park along with the rest of the boys. We’d all sit around a tree, smoke weed and just have a laugh together.

 

“Oi! Over ‘ere lad!” Nick shouts as he beckons me towards where they’re all sat.

 

“Not seen you in awhile.” Ed tells me.

 

“Probably because you never turn up to the lectures.” I mutter out, taking a sip on my beer that Ed had gave to me. They all chuckle knowing that I’m probably the only one who actually bothers to show up at school.

 

“Erm, H where’s your brother going?” One of the lads ask me, noticing Louis walking past the park and crossing the road.

 

“I don- Shit!” I jump up and run after him.

 

“Lou, what the fuck are you doin’ out.”

 

“I came looking for you- or like just walking...? But I guess it doesn’t matter now. Too busy with,” He motions over to everyone sat at the tree, “them.”

 

“Whoa, Whoa. Are you jealous? You think that one of those are like my girlfrie- well like boyfriend?”

 

How could he think that? I literally was making out with him about half an hour ago!

 

“Wait one of them isn’t…?” He asks.

 

“Well no I kinda thought we had like started _something_ about half an hour ago…?”

 

“Thank god,” He sighs, “ ‘M sorry.” He apologises. Hugging me whilst I tell him it’s fine.

 

“I really wanna kiss you.” I say as we separate from the hug, his eyes going wide and a blush covering the apples of his cheeks.

 

“Well… You can’t really like do that- I mean like right now ‘cause erm… Your friends… and stuff…” He explains to me. Whilst he stumbles over his words I chuckle, tilting his chin up, placing my forehead against his.

 

**^-^**

 

… And that’s all I could remember.

 

When I woke up it was to the sound of snoring, the air con buzzing and the sound of quiet chatter coming from somewhere outside. Where was I? Wait… I’m in a hospital?! What happened…?

 

**^-^**

 

“SOMEONE HELP!!!!” I scream out, my throat sore and tears staining my cheeks.

 

“Please! Someone help me!!!” I shout again. I repeat myself like a mantra over and over until I can’t talk and all I see is black as I wheezed, gasping for air.

 

Unconscious, I roll banging into the side of the van (?). Hands tied behind my back I whisper. Whispering for help, whispering for my family. I didn’t know what was happening. I just want my family. My birth father left us and now, _finally_ , me and mom had found a place people that were home to us. They meant so much to us both and I just lost all of them…

 

**^-^**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but never mind. Erm well I might take a while to update but I promise to update. :3

_“Looking at me through your window. Boy, you had your eye out for a little. ‘I'll cut you up and make you dinner. You've reached the end, you are the winner."_

 

**^-^**

 

“Hello, Mr. Styles. I see you’re feeling better?” The nurse asks me walking into my room.

 

“Erm, yea I feel just fine,” I drawl out, “but what happened?”

 

“You don’t remember? Not anything…?” She asks furrowing her brow and looking slightly worried.

 

“Well yea… I remember being with Louis on the street and then-”

 

“And then what?” She urges.

 

“-And then it was all black…” I say furrowing my brow (yet again) and looking up to the nurse.

 

“Wait, where is Louis?” I question realisation hitting me that only one of my _‘brothers’_ was in the room.

 

It seems that the question I asked made her slightly distressed. She started to fidget with the pen on her clipboard and drag her feet on the tiled floor.

 

“Well, - Mr. Styles - you were attacked by someone whilst you was with him. We only found you lying there. We _assume_ that he was… kidnapped…”

 

“W-what? He-he couldn’t have been… been kidnapped… No! Please no!” I scream. I cover my ears as tears form in my eyes. He couldn’t have been kidnapped!

 

I try to get out of this hospital bed. I need to find him, I need to _see_ him. I try and fail. Liam and the nurse are there in seconds trying to calm me down and make me lie back down. Before I know it I’m feeling dizzy and I can’t catch my breath. Falling to the floor, all I see is black again.

 

**^-^**

 

I was now tied up. I could hear whispers off rough voices coming from outside. That’s when I hear a gun fire and the smash of cutlery. Closing my eyes I inhale a shaky breath. I try biting my bottom lip, to stop the whimper threatening to escape, only to bite into a dirty piece of cloth.

 

“Heyyyyy.” He’s Irish...?

 

Furrowing my brow, I listen to the sound of a door open and shut and then the pattering of feet. I try my hardest to slow my breathing and the fast thumping of my heart. I hear muttered chatter between two (?) people. The chatter starts to get quieter as they walk away. I strain my ears to hear the conversation.

 

“Ugh. Feels good. Mph.”

 

Yup. That was a bad idea. I hear their footsteps above me - assuming that they are walking to the bedroom. Rolling my eyes I try to move. Yet again, I fail. Giving in to my restraints I close my eyes, trying to block out the deep grunts coming from above me.

 

**^-^**

 

Waking up from being injected by what, I assume, was thiopental, I groggily groan. Eye sight blurry, I look around the rooms. My stomach hurts… Ow…

 

Looking down at my six pack, I notice a little mark. I lift up the gown slightly and take in the appearance of a… a incision?

 

“You had to have a little surgery. They found out that you had a little problem so they fixed it ‘cause you was asleep ‘nd all.”

 

My head shoots up at the sound of my dad.

 

“You’re back.”

 

“Yeah. Jay is outside… Erm- do you not remember anything? Like I mean did you not see the person?”

 

“No. Fuck dad. I didn't want this to happen. We were _all_ finaly happy. Please say this isn’t real. Please, dad. It was all my fault if we had stayed at home he wouldn’t- wouldn’t be… gone.” I say as I look up to my dad. I wipe away the tears that managed to escape as my vision becomes ten times more blurry than it was 2 minutes ago.

 

“Harry, calm down. It’s not your fault. We’ll find him. No matter what happens we’ll find him.”

 

**^-^**

 

_“Eenie meenie miny mo, catch a lady by her toes. If she screams, don't let her go._

_Eenie meenie miny mo, your mother said to pick the very best girl. And I am.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I didn't expect to get so many comments on the last one *giggles*. I love you guys so much because I was thinking of stopping this because I just thought I was doing terrible at writing and things at home have been a bit rough at the moment but here it is. It's very short and more of a filler. I promise I'll try and update more! I love you guys and I hope you like it - I tried <3

Louis’ POV. 

“Mph.” Glaring up at the masked man, I groan.

 

“You’re so stupid,” He spat, “how could you really think that I was a real friend? I mean I didn’t tell you my age, not even my name, and to top it all off I didn’t show you what I look like. You really are stupid.”

 

Teary eyed, I glare even harder as my anger boiled inside me. If a stare could kill, they’d be a dead man. He chuckles. This sick and twisted man found my suffering funny. In fact, he probably found it hilarious and satisfying. The sick bastard.

 

A slap across my face is what causes a salty tear to slip down my cheek, eliciting a slight groan from the man above me as he tilts my chin up. His eyes were young and ruined and he stunk of stale smoke. He smacks a kiss to my lips as I try my hardest to fight him off, but I fail miserably as a result.

 

“Stupid but beautiful. Fucking worthless.”

 

That was the only thing I heard being muttered by the black figure as he walked up the splintered, wooden stairs. Slamming the door after him, I sat in silence.

 

**^-^**

 

Harry’s POV. 

“Sometimes silence is violent I find it hard to hide it, my pride is no longer inside, it's on my sleeve. My skin will scream reminding me of who I killed inside my dream. I hate this car that I'm driving, there's no hiding for me, I'm forced to deal with what I feel. There is no distraction to mask what is real; I could pull the steering wheel…”

 

Tears roll down my cheeks as we drive home. I’ve been put on specific medication and my arm is now securely wrapped in a white cast with black netting.

 

“Harry?”

 

Moving my attention from the blurred visions of the surrounding city, I look towards my dad.

 

“Yeah?” I exhale as I catch his gaze in the rear-view mirror and turn to look back to the scenery outside.

 

“Do you want to try and eat something…?” He tries. He really does but there’s nothing he can do.

 

“‘M not hungry.” Muttering I try to tuck my long legs under my bottom as I rest my good arm on the side of my door.

 

**^-^**

 

I slept in that Monday morning. I decided, however, that I wasn’t going to sit around and mope. I was gonna carry on. I’d be fine. He’d be fine. I’d finish school and be able to look for him properly. To help find him. He was everything. To lose your everything is devastating and to let it go is even worse. I wouldn’t let him go so easily not when he was still out there.

 

“Heyyyyyy.”

 

“You stink of weed, Ed. Really? The only time you actually show up for school you’re high,” I sigh, “Wow.”

 

I just wasn’t in the mood and I had my reasons…

 

**^-^**

 

“And today it’s been five years.” I look up to him teary eyed as I explain the terrible nightmare that is now my life. I remember it like yesterday, even though it had now been five. Whole. Years.

 

**^-^**

Louis’ POV. 

Left, right, turn, turn, squat. I slide my body across the dirty stage and swing from the poles as I follow my routine.

 

I hated this. Five whole years. Nobody had found me yet. Nobody was gonna find me now. Not at this rate. I've given up...

 

**^-^**

 

_‘Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground. Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself? Saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."; He's saying, "Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it."’_

  
  



	5. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYSSSSS! UR ALL SO AMAZING IMMA TRY AND UPDATE FASTER NOW! Woop Woop! I finish school for 7 and a half weeks in just a week so I will DEFINITELY be updating. I love u guys sm <3
> 
> My instagram: @_.lewisandharold._

  
Louis’ POV.

Sweat glistened on the surface of my skin as I rubbed myself against the cold metal pole. Wolf whistles and dirty compliments were what urged me on. I looked over to the other dancers as we walked closer together. Swaying my hips cockily, I wink at the young fellow to my left.

Breathlessly I finish the dance and jump off the stage. A certain pair of green eyes catch my attention but I shake it off as I walk to the back.

“Right, Louis, you’re on table 4, ‘kay?”

“Yes sir.”

I pull my shorts higher up as I walk out into the crowded area. Luckily, table 4 was one of the only two secluded tables. I walk over to see a mop of curls that reach the lad’s shoulders, messy ginger hair and slick back hair. Confidently, I stare into the green eyes that stare at me mesmerised. I wink flirtily at the gaping boy and climb on the table, swapping with the previous lady who was there.

After lazily grinding against the pole for 10 minutes, I jump down. I place myself on the long haired, boys lap and start to swivel my hips in sultry circles. I leaned back, pressing my back against his chest. I heard a barely audible groan escape his plump lips.

^-^

Harry’s POV

Walking into our apartment, I’m attacked by Nick and Ed.

“Guys stop,” I shout chuckling, “guys please!”

Lying on the floor Ed turns to me, “So me and Nicky here are taking you out.”

“What why?”

“Well because you’ve been uptight, dude. You need a break yeah?”

“Right, right. Okay, but where to?”

“It’s a surprise.” Ed states giving me a cheeky wink.

^-^

I change into a pair of black skinny jeans and a button down shirt - leaving most of the buttons undone. I slide my feet into a pair of black boots and place myself on the sofa as I wait for Ed.

“Ooooo Hazza’s looking fancey, aye?” He says giving me a failed wink. Chuckling, I stand up and walk to the kitchen counter and grab my phone. I wait for someone to pick up before I give them our address and they tell me they’ll be here in 10 minutes. I shout to Ed telling him the cab will be here soon and he tells me that we’re picking up Nick on the way there.

Hearing a honk from outside we grab our keys and rush out the door. Ed jumps into the passenger seat whilst I slide in the back. (*wink wink*). Ed tells the driver Nick’s address and then whispers the secret destination *rolls eyes*.

^-^

And that’s how I ended up sat here with a petite brunette grinding his ass on my crotch.

You see, Ed had brought me to this strip club. It costs a lot of money to be at a private booth with 3 strippers dancing on and around each one of us.

“Fuck.” I breathe out. It feels so good and passionate, but I don’t know why. I grab his thin waist and let my hand roam up and down his curvaceous body. He stands up and turns around, now facing me as I stare into his cerulean eyes. Looking down, he moves closer again, placing himself back on my semi. I wrap my arms around his waist as he wraps his around my neck.

“Mmmmm. D’you wanna get outta here? Maybe a private room?” He whispers into my ear, and god was his voice the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. It sounded so familiar and all I could do was groan and nod my head in response.

Finally able to talk I say, “Yeah. Fuck yeah, baby.”

“Hmmm. That costs money you know…?”

“Hmph, you know you want this to. When do you finish?”

“I don’t.” He whispers removing all of his heat away from my body, he struts away only sparing me a slight glance.

I sit there gaping. This boy was such a tease. Mph, but I won’t give up, not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the greatest and it's very short but I'm kinda thinking of doing a one shot ? It'd be great if you guys could comment some ideas and yeah. I'm sorry it's been so long I got my laptop taken away and it's been rough these couple of days. :/ I hope you enjoy it :) <3  
> \- A <3  
> (insta: "_.lewisandharold._")

Louis’ POV.

 

Strutting, away I spare a glance at the curly haired guy. I catch his gaze and turn around, smirking slightly. I go over to another table and start grinding on another lad. I look over towards table 4 and catch sight of him staring at me, even though there’s a blond girl glued to his front. I bite my lip as I hold his gaze. Challengingly, I squint my eyes slightly. He rises to the ‘challenge’ easily, and stands; forcing the blond chick from his lap. 

 

Meeting him halfway across the dance floor, I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in close to his ear. 

 

“You still uninterested?” 

 

**Harry’s POV**

 

“Who said that I was ever un-interested?” I say giving him a flirtatious smirk.

 

“Hmmmm. Well if you’re that interested you’ll have to pay…” He sing-songs as he pulls back slightly to show me a pout. And fuck. It was like deja vu, all I could remember was Louis… Wait, what if this was Louis? But, no. Louis was most likely dead, but what if it was…? I look into his eyes and it’s all I can see.

 

“You okay, Curly?” Giggling, the twink smiles with crinkles at the sides of his eyes.

 

“What’s your name?” I blurt out, causing me to cover my mouth.

 

“I… can’t say.”

 

“Oh, well I’m Harry.” And with that he look petrified, scrambling away from me and backing away.

 

“Harry Styles?!” And now Harry realised how he knew him. It made him disappointed at how he was only known for being ‘famous’. Ugh, he hated it - despised it even. 

 

“Er, yeah?” He looked up shyly with a sad smile.

 

“Fuck.” He backed away and hastily walked - in  _ fucking  _ high heels and them  _ goddamn  _ booty shorts - to the back. I didn’t know what had happened until the next minute I was called into the back by the-the  _ manager  _ ?

  
“Zayn?!”


	7. Found You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I haven't been as good with updating but I've been really busy as I went to London AND Cyprus. I've also just started school and I'm posting this in the middle of my Latin lesson lmao. And maybe I'll write some actual smut (I think my writing is getting better). 
> 
> -A <3 (-It's my birthday in a week aye! I'll be 13 :))
> 
> Insta: _.lewisandharold._

Harry’s POV

 

My eyes widened as I saw Zayn sat there with the same mortified expression.

 

“Haz?” He whispers out, in what sounds to be, awe. I flinch at the mention of my old nickname. It sounds so familiar and comfortable but it also makes me just wanna run and hide.

 

“No. Don’t.” I look at him as I shake my head slightly. I take in how he looks. He’s wearing a crisp suit and tie with not even _one_ crease showing; his hair is shaved at the sides but so much longer than it once was, and finally his face. It still looked so youthful, even with the dust of stubble along his jaw. It was then that I heard him call the young lad “tommo” and motion him over.

 

“Harry, I’m sorry for what happened in the past but I can’t change what happened now.” He looks at me pleadingly. “Louis can you please leave for a moment?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” He whispered, looking me in the eye and walking as fast as possible out of the room.

 

“Zayn.” I hiss at him as he goes to stand and walk over to me. I square up to him and straighten up. I wasn’t backing down from this. That _must_ have been Louis. Zayn never even met Louis apart from when he was only 2 weeks old. Zayn wouldn’t know that was him, _FUCK_. Anger filled me from head to toe and I could feel it pulsing in my veins. I wanted to smash something, or even better, him. My fists curled at my sides.

 

“What the fuck Harry!” He screams at me as my fist collides with his stomach, causing him to keel over.

 

“That’s my fucking step-brother you bastard! Was it you who took him, eh?!” I screamed at him as tears stung my eyes and rage filled my stupid actions.

 

“You’re step-brother?”

 

He looks confused. So fucking confused, what. Doesn’t he know that’s Louis? Is he that fucking stupid?

 

“That’s fucking Louis, Zayn. Why the fuck is Louis working at a goddamn strip club 5 fucking years after he’d been kidnapped. Please, please fucking tell me you didn’t kidnap him because I swear to go-”

 

“Fuck Harry, I didn’t even fucking know. I was given him off a group of guys who said they had more business to attend to. He was, still is, too young to be working at a strip club but I couldn’t just abandon him.” And holy shit did he wanna throw up. He actually doubted Zayn - which he had his reasons for - but it still was out of order for him to even think he would do something like that.

 

“Fuck, Zayn.” I look at him and it’s all too much. I drop to the ground, my body shaking with sobs, as I think about the last five years. I look at him.

 

“He doesn’t remember me…” I see him look at me and start to say something but I cut him off.

 

“What did they do to him, Z?”

 

“Harry, listen, he does remember you he’s just confused and scared. He always tells me about how he had a great family and how he missed them and at first I wasn’t sure if it was hallucinations or the truth… Lou!” I look at him, noticing that he’s moved me onto the black leather sofa. Watching Louis walk in after he was shouted by Zayn made me realise just how much I had actually missed him. He looked at me and I think, dare I say it, I think I saw the look of joy and realization in his eyes.

 

“Yes, Sir?” He looks at Zayn standing still. I watch Zayn motion him over and then whisper to him. It was then that Louis came and sat next to me and Zayn walked out of the room. Hearing the lock click I opened my eyes.

 

“Lou?” I looked at him as I noticed he was a little unsure but happy.

 

“Haz.” He looked up at me and leaned in slightly, hardly even speaking the word to me. I shot in and connected our lips and grabbed his hips. He squeaked as I pulled him back with me, causing me to chuckle slightly and him to giggle.

 

Louis’ POV

 

“Gawd, I can’t believe I’ve found you.” He whispered looking into my baby blue eyes, holding onto me with a vice grip, not believing any of this was real. I placed my face into the crook of his neck and just kept it there. With my fingers running through his curls, I heard him sigh.

 

“...Hazza?”

 

“Yeah, boo?” I look at him with my eyes wide with curiosity.

 

"What happens now?"


End file.
